1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens housing having an aperture device; particularly, the invention relates to a structure thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a lens housing having a flare-cutting aperture member for an optical apparatus, such as a camera, has been proposed according to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-010396. In the lens housing, the aperture member is provided in front of a predetermined lens so as to move backward and forward. When a lens other than the predetermined lens is move toward the predetermined lens by the amount exceeding a predetermined amount, the aperture member is driven toward the predetermined lens.
In the described lens housing, however, since the aperture member is supported so as to move backward and forward, there must be provided a supporting rod and a lens frame that are dedicated for slidably supporting the aperture member. This complicates the configuration, thereby providing unavoidable disadvantages such as that costs and the occupied space are forced to increase.